


Leaf-ing You

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [127]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Autumn, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 19:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: Sportarobbie crushing leaves and putting it on each other.





	Leaf-ing You

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be taking fall/Halloween prompts from now until the 30th! [Drop by my ask box](http://indigowallbreaker.tumblr.com/ask) if you have an idea!

There was something about an autumn day in Lazytown that put Sportacus at peace. The afternoon sun was partially obscured by clouds and a light breeze cooled the sweat on Sportacus’ face. He has spent a good part of the morning helping Pixel catch his newest robot, which had been running amuck around town.

Now he was free to lie on a bench, take a breather, and enjoy the weather. Maybe he would go find Robbie in a bit and convince him to take a walk. Or he and Stephanie could organize a baseball game. Or...

He fell asleep thinking about all the things he could do.

When he woke up, it was to the sensation of something tickling his nose. 

Sportacus opened his eyes. It felt like a scratchy blanket had been placed over him. Tilting his head up, he saw he was covered in little bits of something red, yellow, orange, and brown.

“It’s about  _time_ ,” said a voice.

Sportacus sat up and bits of crushed leaf fell to the ground. Approaching him was Robbie. He was carrying an armload of leaves and smirking.

“What did you do?” Sportacus asked, looking down at himself.

“You wouldn’t wake up so I wanted to see how many leaves I could balance on you at once,” Robbie explained, as if this were a common pass time. He dropped his new pile of leaves and sat beside Sportacus on the arm of the bench. “I was starting to run out of room. It’s a good thing you’re awake.”

Sportacus chuckled. “You know me. Always happy to help.”

Robbie rolled his eyes. “Are you going to get up or not? I want you to take me to get ice cream. They just got pumpkin spice in.”

“You realize I’m going to be trailing leaves the whole time, right?”

“Your fault for sleeping outside.”

Sportacus grabbed a handful of leaves from his chest and stuffed them down Robbie’s vest. “There. Now we are even.”

With a shriek, Robbie jumped up and began tugged the leaf bits out of his chest. “That is  _not_ hero activity!” He cried.

Sportacus was too busy laughing to hear. He stood and tossed more leaves at his boyfriend. Robbie responded by throwing leaves from his new pile. The found for a good while, taking it in turns to use the bench as a shield.

When the kids found them later, Sportacus’ hat and Robbie’s socks were full of leaves. Robbie was happily eating some ice cream and Sportacus asked if they wanted to play baseball. 

They just shrugged and assumed it was just a normal fall day in Lazytown.


End file.
